Sly Cooper and the Gang in The Rise of the Creepypastas
by Basilgarrad
Summary: Sly Cooper and his pals face a new threat. Creepypastas have invaded his world and are starting to corrupt people. But a mysterious person has agreed to help him and the gang survive this threat. They must sent Slender and his fellow Creepypastas back to their world and keep this world safe. Rated T violence and seriously scary images(Executions, Running through with claws, etc)
1. First Encounters

Leave a comment and review below.

Chapter 1

First Encounters.

(? P.O.V.)

Sly sat on the roof overlooking the city he had called home. Paris France. I looked around carefully as he stared through his binocucom at a building not far from the pole that he was intending to rob from what I had gathered of the thief.

I knew he was targeting something to steal but that wasn't my job to stop him from doing his crimes. No that belonged to Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox. I stood in the shadows watching them as they began to play that old game between thieves and police officers. I checked my watch for a moment then looked at the master thief. He hadn't seen me following him across the rooftops. But then again I doubt he would have. Even the best spies in the world have failed that.

I heard a shout as did he.

"Cooper hold it right there!"

"Hello there Inspector Fox."

He gave her a flash of his perfectly white teeth. She scowled at him.

"Your under arrest."

He stood up raising his hands. I knew what he would do but that wasn't why I was here at that particular moment in the city of Paris. I just knew something else was here and I had to deal with before Interpol on this world got involved. I looked at my hand for a moment then sighed.

I knew he was around somewhere but it would only be a moment before he came. I looked at Carmelita's shock pistol. Sly smiled then vanished down the ledge. She was mad.

**_"COOOPEEEEER!"_**

She took aim and pulled the trigger only to have the gun failed letting out only a click signaling his presents for me. I immediately got ready for the brawl about to happen. She scowled then roared in frustration shaking her fist into the air. But that was the least of her problems right now. A figure was moving up toward her from behind.

I put on a special glove onto my right hand. I hit a button and a long dagger came out of it. Carmelita turned and immediately froze in place as I began running across the rooftops toward her. She turned and let out a scream as I leaped over the road.

A tall man stood about to strike out when I fired the dagger from my wrist when I made a shoving motion. A cable ran along it impaling the figure.

An unearthly scream came out as I pulled myself toward the massive being standing on the rooftop. I raised my foot connecting perfectly with the being's face. I flipped off it releasing the dagger and having him move back away from me.

I stood up going into my combat position "It ends here my friend!"

It looked at me well not so much looked. It has no face at all. All it had was a white head. It's tentacles rose up ready to strike. I raised my hands waiting.

(Carmelita's P.O.V.)

I don't know who this guy is but I think he saved my life from that thing. He looked at it carefully like he faced something like this monster before in his lifetime. Not sure how but he was prepared and came out of nowhere.

I looked at the monster carefully. I raised the shock pistol to fire at it but the f****** shock gun wouldn't work for something. I tossed it aside and grabbed out the standard issue handgun. I fired it a few times. The kid whoever he was dodged out of the way as I fired the bullets.

The weird creature didn't even flinch as the bullets hit their mark. I lowered the gun shocked as it moved steadily forward coming toward me. The kid ran forward and punched it running the dagger along its head.

The creature screeched in pain. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What is that thing?"

I turned to Cooper then looked at the creature "For once Cooper I have no idea what it is that the kid is fighting. But he seems to know what he is doing right now."

The kid did a flying kick sending it stumbling backwards off the edge of the roof. He ran forward looking around for a moment then began cussing his head off as he scanned the area. He looked around below in an alley but I felt the skin on the back of my neck rising.

Where was that creature?

I heard a thwack and turned to see Sly had sent it stumbling backwards to the ledge of the roof with his cane.

(Sly Cooper P.O.V.)

I have no idea what this thing was but it was dangerous for sure. Two tentacles shot out and I dodged them easily enough. Though I had the feeling this thing was tougher then it looked in combat. I ran forward and hit it in the head only to have it stay still in place as if the blow did nothing at all against this monster.

I moved back then looked at Inspector Fox "I think it's time to run."

She nodded and we took off along the rooftop. Every time we looked behind us it was always a few feet behind us moving steadily ahead gaining with every step we took. Not sure what it was but it was fast. A little too fast of you asked me.

I slide down a pole and into a building. Carmel followed leaping in through the window. We began running until we saw the boy leaning against a door.

"You can't outrun him like you believe. Right now he'll be targeting Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox and now you just made him p****d off Sly Cooper by using that cane of yours to start harming him. Thought it was brave of you to do so."

We stopped looking at the figure standing there. I looked at his dark hood covering his face and coat. He looked like he couldn't be older then fifteen.

"Who are you?" Carmelita said raising her shock pistol "How do you know my name and Coopers for that matter?"

He smiled slightly "I know that your father was killed and you followed in his footsteps of becoming a master thief to continue the clan's heritage. Sly I know that your father and mother were killed be the Fiendish Five lead by Clockwerk which you and Ms. Fox here defeated together in a volcano. I'm well aware of all your little adventures together."

He looked at us from under the black hood. I swear he knew of everything we did and maybe even more than that. I was about to question him but then the thing stood right there behind him. I reached for the cane but the boy only sighed slightly. He lowered his hand and immediately made black claws appear along his hand. I stepped back shocked putting my hand out to protect Carmel.

"Slendy I had hoped you would have been wounded more so I would be able to talk to the young couple for a while in peace. So much for special moments."

He turned around roaring in anger. The creature 'Slendy' as he called it tried to hit him and I swear he did a few times but the boy merely lashed out a few times drawing this weird dark blood from the creature with every stroke.

The boy landed on the ground and looked at the creature smiling "I've seen worst then what your giving and I believe they worked for you."

He charged forward again and tackled him going right through the wall out onto the street. We immediately ran out going to watch it. I think it was time to make our exit.

"Carmelita I think we should go."

"Cooper I have to stop them before they do anything. As an officer of Interpol it is my duty."

"Suit yourself but I have to go back to those jewels."

I kissed her before leaping away out of the hole in the window to the rooftop across from the hole. I looked at the fight one last time.

Hope the kid was alright.

(Carmelita's P.O.V.)

I leaped down onto the street reloading the handgun. That seemed to be the only weapon that worked but it didn't do much against the creature except slow it down at least from what I could see of the thing when it ran.

The boy on the other hand was doing so much stuff against that thing I don't know how on Earth he could manage such a battle against such a force that he was facing.

The kid let out a roar before lashing out with another mass of darkness. There was a mass panic everywhere as this fight was going on between these two.

I raised the gun again "Hold it right there the both of you."

'Slendy' as the boy called him looked at me and I gasped immediately. I never saw it before because of the shadows it lurked in but he had no face. I immediately dropped the gun feeling fear rising inside of me.

The boy looked at him then swung his left arm outwards. Another blade shot out cutting the creature along the chest. It screeched then took off again bleeding from the wound inflicted upon it.

He went to run when he was hit with a shock blast. He stopped in his tracks standing still but I don't think the gun had anything to do with it at all.

"Hold it right there." Chief Stonewall shouted "If you move you will be shot."

The kid looked at us and sighed "You let him escape from me officer. Do you know the damage that you caused."

"I'm not letting you go anywhere kid without answering some questions first."

He looked at us carefully before turning to the alley shaking his head in frustration. I watched as he was cuffed and put into a car. He didn't look up at all as he was taken to Interpol.

I looked up at the roof carefully and swore I could still feel the presents of that monster lurking nearby for something.


	2. Interrogations and Romance

Chapter 2

Interrogations and Romance

(Carmelita's P.O.V)

I looked at the boy as he sat in the interrogation room. The interrogation officer came out shaking his head.

"This kid is one hard case to crack. Every time I talk to him to try and get an answer he just immediately takes offense with a tongue that's way sharper than anything I have met before in my life. It's like he believes that I'm threatening something just by trying to get simple information. Heck he won't even let us remove the hood."

"Well he was fighting whatever that thing was?"

The interrogator smiled "He calls it Slendy but he won't tell us why he was fighting against it or with what he was using to do battle against the creature."

"Has it been seen before in the area?"

"I don't know to be honest Inspector Fox. I got a few people looking into it but they won't be able to tell us exactly what it is we want until they get some more answers."

I looked at the boy then sighed "Well I'll try speaking with him for a little while. He seems to have spoken with me while I was in the process of capturing Sly Cooper."

The man smiled leaning back in a chair "Good luck with that one Inspector. He'll just clam up the second you enter the room and take offense for everything that you say."

I went to the door holding the boy's file which was just a picture and a description of him. His fingerprints turned up only the description but that was it really. He had no pictures other than our mugshot or information.

I sat down across from him "Do you have a name?"

He looked at me silently then leaned forward "What does it matter about my name? It is not important at the moment anyway after what has happened in your world."

"Well first off there is a chance that you could be in serious trouble and thrown in jail for not even answering questions that we have set before you."

He smiled "Trust me jail would be a cakewalk compared to what I do daily just to survive. The threat you have given to me isn't one I mind."

"What is it you do exactly?"

He leaned back slightly "Fight."

"Fight for what exactly? You some sort of boxer or martial artist."

He let out a laugh making me scowl confused and a little frustrated. He was going to be a hard case to crack like the guy said.

He immediately scowled at me "I fight against things that would make you scream in terror and run from everything you've ever known in your life. I've been burned, had flesh torn right off me and dipped in acid a few times. My career gives me no personal time except for when I have to deal with the local police department or Interpol as this case is right now."

"Who are you?"

"I come from a world that would probably look so similar to this but Slendy and his kind exist in this world. They make my life and duty necessary. They are what I fight the entire time."

I sighed writing it down on a piece of paper. Electronics didn't work around him for some reason so I had to do my best with what I had. I looked at him.

"What is your name?"

He smiled slightly "I'm not going to tell you. Besides being only fourteen I'm in the right to keep my mouth shut when you police officers speak."

I sighed shaking my head.

"Nice jacket by the way."

I looked at him "Kid listen to me. This is serious what has happened here."

"And this is me being serious. None of you can handle what has come onto this world. Let me deal with what is happening and go back to dealing with Sly Cooper. It'll be easier that way Inspector Fox trust me on it. This is something you cannot finish."

I scowled slightly "Alright fine but we need answers before we let you out of here."

He sighed "What answers?"

"How did that creature disable my shock pistol?"

"Electronics don't work when he's around or for that matter even beings like me with the power we wield. Sometimes a camera works but electronic weapons don't work at all around him. A good friend of mine taught me that and how to do it myself so I wouldn't get harmed by them."

I wrote the answer down "Alright second one. Why don't bullets harm him. I discharged a few rounds into him and he didn't even bleed."

A grin appeared on his face. I think he found that question funny or something.

"Slendy has lived for eons. A bullet is not going to harm him no matter what caliber or who makes it at all. Except for a, very special kind which I know where to get and how to forge. No I don't care to elaborate on that."

I wrote down his answer when the door opened. Stonewall came in and sat down beside me.

"Kid we need to know how to beat him once and for all."

The boy smiled "Slendy is a being born out of people's fear. I have destroyed beings like him giving me life for a much longer time then the average person for that very reason alone sent I gain the same strength as they do. I can go after him if you let me go now and finish him off."

"We will not let you out of here right now kid." Stonewall said "Not until we get to the point where we are satisfied with your answers. Inspector Fox go to your office for a bit and file out a report on what you saw. I want it to be complete before tomorrow."

I rose up "Yes sir."

I walked out of the door behind Stonewall.

"You're on his list now Inspector."

I turned to the boy "Excuse me?"

He looked at me "There are reasons to those he stalks in the world at the moment. I believe you just made his list today when you escaped and shot him as well with your guns. He'll be coming after you when you least expect it."

I looked at him for a moment then shut the door leaving the boy in the interrogation room to be taken to a cell.

(No one's P.O.V.)

Carmelita sat in her office working on the report she had to file. It drove her nuts that now she had to deal with this rather than going after Cooper like she wanted to do. She had started the case against him gathering intel and chasing after him she wanted to finish it. These things drove her crazy a lot of the time.

She smiled slightly. They had so many chases across the rooftops around the world and even worked together on certain aspect such as the defeat of Clockwerks just to name one of the many things that they had done.

She heard the window open and turned to see the familiar face of a master thief looking at her. Sly climbed into the room.

"So I heard you had captured our friend that fought against that creature from earlier today in the city square?"

She sighed angrily "Ringtail not now. I've got work to do. Also why are you here?"

He smiled "To be honest I missed you."

She leaned back reaching slowly for her shock pistol "You know how easy it would be to get you to a cell right now?"

He smiled "But I know you wouldn't do something like that. Besides how would you? It would be much too easy for you to shot me now."

He spun her shock pistol in his hand. She immediately looked at where she had put it and scowled. Sly had been in her office when she had set it down and took it.

He tossed it near the couch and walked up to her desk "Listen I know we have our differences lately Carmel."

"Not to mention you lied to me about amnesia you lying b*****d."

He winced slightly placing a hand over his heart "You wound me Carmel after all that we've gone through together over the years."

She rose up ignoring the joke entirely "And how do you think I felt. The entire force laughed at how easily I let my emotions blind me when I had found you with false amnesia. I slept with you for crying out loud and then you go on that adventure of yours!"

She got up and walked up to him "Because of you I nearly had to resign from Interpol!"

She went up to his face a mere inch between them "You ruined my reputation!"

He looked at her then smiled slightly "Carmel I have feelings for you. That is true. I never lied about that to you no matter what happened. I promise."

Before she could speak he kissed her. She felt her heart race slightly as she looked at him shocked. She eventually began enjoying it putting her hand over his blue polo letting the moment take her. They collapsed onto the couch making out. She slowly reached for the shock pistol.

"This time you won't get away." She thought as she kissed him "I have you right where I want you Cooper."

She gripped the handle of her shock pistol and brought it up to his chest. He looked at her shocked by the action.

"Well this isn't going how I planned."

"Ringtail you are under arrest."

_Clap…clap…..clap._

They turned to see the boy leaning against Carmelita's desk with a smirk on his face clear as day. She scowled at him.

"How did you get out of the cell kid?"

He looked at her for a moment then sighed "You know the both of you are perfect for each other. Has anyone told you that before?"

She scowled then turned to find Cooper gone. She turned only to find him caught in a mass of black struggling beside the window. The boy sighed his hand raised.

"Please Sly Cooper both of you need to be here when I speak with you at this time. I don't wish to repeat myself about the same matter at hand which you both need to hear."

He let Sly down then looked at him. Sly readjusted his cap then looked at the boy.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Excalibur Cain. I was originally just a person that read creepy stories on the internet for the fun of it. That was until I was attacked one day at my home by one of the characters from a story. They tried to kill me but I used an ancient dagger my great grandmother had from one of her digs. I had swung it only once and it wounded the Slenderman like nothing seen before."

Sly eyebrow rose slightly "Slenderman?"

"A being that came from the internet and the people's fear. I lived in the place where one of the films where shot. But it was before the shooting. I knew that the legend of this being when back longer than most people know. The eight pages and all that are all games made to scare people. But the Slenderman is real and more than ready to kill."

Carmelita went up to him "Excalibur Cain is your name?"

He nodded "Yes that is my name Inspector Fox. I've traveled many various worlds and sometimes time itself to defeat these monsters which roam the world. "

She sat down on the couch "Alright care to explain something."

"About what?"

She pointed to Sly's cane sitting in the corner "Why did that harm this 'Slenderman' but bullets don't do anything against him at all when they are used."

Excalibur smiled turning to Sly "May I?"

"Be my guest."

He walked up and grabbed the cane with both hands. The boy spun it expertly then hit the ground freezing time briefly leaping backwards onto the handing lights above.

The second time returned to normal they looked around for him.

"Cain?" Carmelita shouted "Where did you go?"

"Excalibur ran off with my cane." Sly said "Great if that wasn't bad enough losing it once to Le Paradox. Now that kid has it and could be anywhere in the building."

The room immediately became cold as the lights shut off.

(Sly's P.O.V.)

Well this is great. My cane was stolen and now the power's failing in this building. I go to the door opening it.

"Sly!"

I turned to Carmelita smiling "Carmel don't worry about me. I'm just going to check the power box to see what happened there then come right back here."

I walked outside and scowl. I move quietly through the shadows as Carmelita came out. Everything was off and there were no officers around.

I rose up looking around confused. I grab out my binocucom and look through them only to have it get completely blurry and full of static.

"Bentley do you read me?"

"Sly…bzzz…..What…is…..alright?"

"Bentley I can't read you. Please repeat what you said."

"Sly….bzzzzzz…"

The signal went dead and the binocucom wasn't working anymore. I put it away getting up from my position. I looked around carefully.

"Sly get back here now!"

I turned to Carmelita as she came up behind me. She was good at spotting me thanks to years of practice when she tried to hunt me down. I looked around carefully then I immediately scowled when I saw something.

I think I saw that creature, Slenderman again. I turned to her.

"Perhaps we should go back to your room."

She nodded turning around. We both froze immediately in our tracks. The creature stood before us. It tilted it's head as the lights came on. Almost like it was confused about something that was going on before it.

I stood in front of Carmelita. I didn't want her to get hurt by this thing.

The creature didn't move but I could feel the anger and hatred coming off of it at the moment. The tentacles began rising in the air. I turned around and held Carmelita closing my eyes waiting for the strike to come.

Instead of the pain coming the sound of about ten desks breaking greeted our ears along with the shattering of glass.

We both turned to see the boy standing there before us the cane in his hand. Both of his eyes glowing slightly.

"Tsk tsk really had to come after me again? You can't believe how hard this is getting for me not to slice that head off right where it is."

The creature rose and charged forward toward the boy. The boy put the cane behind him and raised his hand removing a glove. The creature screamed as the boy brought the hand close to the creature.

"The Guardian symbol doesn't agree you any of your kind. Especially this one."

He opened his hand and swung out sending a dagger right into Slenderman's chest. He pulled it hard bringing the creature stumbling forward before striking out again sending it flying through the wall out into the Paris night.

The boy ran forward but stopped looking around the place carefully. He sighed then turned back to Carmelita and I. He walked up and handed me my cane.

"It's recharged so you can fight against him."

I scowled "Recharged?"

"Rioichi's cane carried mystic energies along with Slytunkhamen Cooper the Second. They have been inside the cane giving you minor protection and the ability to fight off magical beings like this one we have today. Slenderman falls under the category of swing once and run. Especially because it drains major amounts of the mystic energy from your cane."

I looked at him confused "How do you know so much about me and my family?"

The kid smiled "Played the games when I was tired and tracked a long day. That's all you need to know about me right now."

He went to the ledge "Also we have to go to your hideout right now."

I looked at Carmelita then the boy "Can I?"

"If you want to do so. But you have to carry her."

I smiled and immediately threw a dart at Carmelita. She looked at me for a moment before collapsing into my arms. I immediately slung her over my shoulders and began running toward the door. The boy looked at me then smiled. That was until something tore through his center and pulled him out the hole in the wall.

"I'll meet you at the hideout!" He shouted as he was dragged outside.

(Excalibur Cain's P.O.V.)

I hit the ground hard as the tentacles came out of my torso. I looked at the massive hole in my gut as blood came out from a wound. I sighed as Slenderman came up.

_"You try and protect those foolish mortals from their real fates. Why not accept the power I am offering to you boy."_

I looked at the blood then him "Let's see because I'm dying right now on the ground in Paris if you didn't notice."

_"Doesn't matter until the last breath has left. I can heal you easily."_

I sighed. They always tried to talk me out of doing. Just because they know the more they get on their side the stronger they will become and the increase of damage they can do. But then again they have tried close to a dozen times.

They know that the power they were created with was inside me making me immortal like they were. At least that was what I surmised a long time ago.

Not sure who else is a hunter come to think of it beside a few other people.

_"Well? I do not have all day."_

I smiled slightly "Yeah but it is so much fun. Especially when this happens."

I shot my right hand up and immediately shadow shards shot out. He dodged a few of them but a lot cut him to shreds. He immediately vanished from sight. I got up slowly looking around the Plaza. People looked at me shocked as I stood there.

I scanned them carefully then heard the sound of gunfire. I raised my hand making a solidified shadow stopping the bullets. I lowered it moving back slowly as a few officers came out.

I focused hard preparing myself mentally.

The leader had a mark I caught right on his hand. A circle with an X through it.

Proxies! Great these yahoos would have to either die or Slenderman would have to be destroyed for their minds to be free.

"Fire!"

They immediately send out another blast. I began running again leaping onto tables and fences. I leaped over a car perfectly landing on the ground.

I ran forward faster than I thought I would. I slid under a platform coming out the other side. I grabbed out a gun from my coat and fired.

The five officers collapsed to the ground. I put the gun back walking up to them. I reached out to touch them when the crowd began shouting at me angrily.

I got up moving back slowly as they came toward me. I needed to get to an alley so I could run through a special route. The crowd gathered in completely but the subway tunnel was right behind me. I looked at them and smiled. I was about to escape.

"Good day."

I flipped over entering the shadows like I had been taught. I rolled out before the others. I walked forward toward the trio as they looked at a computer screen.

I waved my hand and immediately Slenderman and all the information on him appeared on the computer's screen.

"What the? That shouldn't be happening."

Bentley began typing trying to get back onto ThiefNet. I shook my head and reached forward waving my hand.

The screen queued up a document. The trio turned to me immediately surprised slightly. I stepped back before they decided to punch me or something.

"Who are you?" Bentley said "For that matter how did you get into our hideout without triggering an alarm?"

I folded my arms "Let me see first off your hideout had to be nearby . Secondly I can trace people with my talents. Sly here has one of my special traces on him. Thirdly I just can."

Sly looked at himself immediately searching for it. I rolled my eyes slightly.

"It's not a technology raccoon like you believe it to be. It is a mark made with something like this which allowed me to find you."

I raised a special metal pen. I put it back into my pocket and pointed to the cane.

"Where the metal meets the wood."

Sly looked at it then scowled spotting it "You scratched my cane?"

"It'll let me know if Slenderman is near your position. Now Bentley may I show you three something important or would you rather question."

He wheeled back "Be my guest I guess."

I smiled then went up to the computer. I entered a part of the browser that no one sees. Heck very few people find this website to begin with and know what to make of it. A single list appeared with various pictures of beings on it.

"Hold on a second." Bentley said "What are these things here in this document? I've never seen them before in my life."

"Trust me very few people have seen them and live for very long afterwards. Unless they become Proxies. But that is worst then being killed believe me."

"You've lived through the encounters with these things." Sly said "How do you manage to live such a long life while others die around them."

I looked at him for a moment then sighed "You'd rather not know the details of what happened. Trust me on that."

"Humor us."

I looked at Sly for a moment then sighed looking at the computer. I waved my hand returning it to ThiefNet and looked at him.

"Unlike your life I watched my parents devoured by monsters that had come into my home. There was nothing left for me to mourn over even after the attack. But while my father died my mother scarred me to protect me."

I opened my shirt revealing the eye of Horus. I sighed then looked at them.

"This mark she had enchanted with a spell I only know making it more powerful than ever before. Her bloodline went back to a group of Ancient Egyptian Princesses that practiced the magical arts given to them by a powerful entity. It gave me the power and protection to fight against beings like them. Others share my talents."

They looked at me confused.

"Listen guys perhaps we should call the Guru here to the hideout." Bentley said "He's dealt with mystic beings before like that mask."

I shook my head "No mystic can defeat Slenderman like you believe they can. But I can imprison him within a tomb. A special one that lies in secret."

"A tomb?" Murray said "But that doesn't make sense. Won't he just get out again?"

I looked at him smiling "Not with the curse I'll lay on it and the body I intend on imprisoning him in. The worst he'll do is haunt his own tomb from inside a skeleton with barely any strength to attempt anything major again."

"But he'd still be able to kill?"

I face palmed my fore head shaking. I looked at him.

"His powers will be leeched from him as he moves the body. He'll be slow moving and his body breakable. But the dust he'll never be able to escape essentially killing him."

Bentley wheeled up to me "How old are you?"

I looked at him then smiled "Currently I am seventy years old if I remember my last birthday but I rarely do anything special on those days."

They looked at me surprised.

"You don't look older then fourteen." Sly said "How do you do it?"

"Fighting these guys requires some weird exorcism methods to win the battle. Especially when it comes to proxies too far gone."

Bentley wheeled closer arching an eyebrow "Which are?"

"Eating."

Murray laughed "I could do that easy. The Murray has a stomach of steal."

I smirked slightly "The part is what you eat which makes people sick most of the time. A particular proxy I had to destroy rather recently I had cut out her heart and had to eat it before her eyes closed or Slenderman would have been there in a second. That adventure gave me this ability afterwards which is rather pleasing."

I opened my mouth.

Sly scowled "Just normal teeth."

"Wait for it."

Instantly the teeth turned razor sharp. I closed my mouth as they moved back shocked.

"Now if you intend on joining me in this hunt you'll all need protection."

"Alright what material do you need to mark?" Bentley said "I can get almost anything."

I smiled taking out the special pen "Yeah this is where it'll get bad for you. I'll need to bald a spot and mark your flesh at least for Sly the shaving part will be necessary."

"WHAT!"

I winced slightly rubbing my ears "Yeah I kind of guessed that. Listen maybe you should sleep on it. I'll be with Carmelita to make sure she's alright."

I began to leave when Sly stood in front of me "Whoa whoa whoa boy. Just what do you think you're doing here?"

I looked at him "He's going after her at the moment. He'll send a few proxies at first to distract you all from coming to her aid. He will then enter your girlfriend's room and mark her. When she is marked we will have exactly forty eight hours before she begins to show signs of being turned. Longer if I use methods to protect her and perhaps leech it out of her if she's strong enough."

"I won't have you in that room with her alone."

"You can stay in there if you feel better."

Sly looked at me confused for a moment then nodded opening the door "If you try anything."

"I won't Cooper. But she may try something."

I began walking down the hall slowly. He walked right beside me.

"What do you mean? She's unconscious right now."

"Her mind is out correct. Her conscious mind is submerged under the effects of the drugs. But this monster we're facing has ways of using people while unconscious. I've seen it before in my lifetime of battling beings like this."

When we reached the door I looked at it then him "Trust me those tattoos are going to be the best thing I can give to protect you out there while this threat exists."

He looked at me then went inside ignoring my comment. I could see worry in his eyes. I sighed slightly as we went in. The second we came in I raised my hand.

"Hold it something's not right here.

(Sly's P.O.V.)

The boy had his hand raised. I looked at him only to see him take the hood off. It was dark in here so I couldn't see his face. Except for his glowing golden eyeballs. He scanned the room then raised his hand. He flicked his wrist making a snap. I grabbed out my cane.

I could feel something was off thanks to years of being a thief but I had the feeling he could see whatever it was in there making the feeling.

He moved forward slowly until he stopped by the window. He growled slightly. A sound that I never heard before. Almost demonic. He could probably give Ms. Ruby a run for her money.

I smiled then heard a crash from somewhere.

I immediately got my cane ready listening for footsteps.

The Cain kid though he was growling louder than before "I know you're in here right now. Come out now before I hunt you down and make your end painful beyond even your capacity for pain!"

He scanned the room. He seemed to stop. He ran toward me shoving me out of the way as blades whizzed by.

He got up fast and raised his hand "Darn Rakes I hate them when they get here!"

I looked around trying to find it but he seemed to be watching it "A rake? What's terrible about those things?"

"A rake isn't a thing but a who. They are some of the worst beings I have met in my time of battling these demons. They appear to friends of the victim before going after the victim. Not sure if your Slenderman's victim and Carmelita is the friend or if it's the other way around."

I spun my cane scanning the darkness "Let's not find out huh? I'd rather not lose my girl to this slime ball whoever he is."

He touched the ground and smiled "Hello there."

He rose up as flames shot out revealing a creature. It roared in pain looking away from the bright light. He smiled then spun around with a scythe suddenly as his hand. He stood there for a moment then rose up as the creature fell to the floor.

It's head rolling right to my feet.

I leaned down and picked it up. The head was completely disfigured and so was the body for that matter when I looked at it. I set it down then looked at the weapon attached to its right arm. A massive blade dyed red at the tip from what I'm guessing blood.

"How did he find us?"

Excalibur Cain looked at me then sighed "Go to bed right now Sly. I'll take watch for now. Besides what's another night watch."

I looked at him "We can rotate."

"Trust me I've chased another one of those demons for about two weeks without getting an ounce of sleep. I got a good week long rest before I came here. I can last a month."

I sighed "Alright but wake me when you find something out."

I went to Carmelita's bed side then got in beside her bringing her close to my chest. I put my arms around her so I could be ready to protect her.


	3. Secrets, Lies, and Dragon spit

Chapter 3

Secrets, lies, and a little bit of Dragon Spit.

(Excalibur Cain's P.O.V.)

I watched them sleeping there soundly besides it each other. They really made a wonderful couple. I sighed taking out a picture as I took my meditative position. I stared at the young girl and sighed slightly.

"At least I got to meet you." I whispered "That was the greatest gift I could get."

I kissed it gently before putting it into a tin that rested over my heart. I sighed focusing. I opened my eyes and immediately saw all the energy in the room.

Everything seemed alright at the moment. I looked toward the bed and immediately scowled. Carmelita seemed to be darker than usual.

I got up slowly from my position and walked over to her. I reached out and gently moved her paws into my hands.

I immediately shook my head when I saw it.

A mark of a circle with an X on it was on her right hand's backside. I set it down gently and shook my head. This was not good.

I went to the window and opened it. I leaped onto the ledge and listened carefully.

I heard the usual sounds so it didn't help my mood. I shook my head remaining there for the entire night.

Eventually I heard the cock crow and immediately rolled backwards going inside. I shut the shutters and turned.

Sly got up looking around. He looked at me then sighed.

"I thought you were joking and I would be woken up during the night."

"I never joke about that sort of thing Cooper."

I should tell him about what happened. But he was already through a lot and when someone is chosen to be a proxy I have always told the person directly first.

I watched him stretch then get up "You want coffee or something?"

I smiled slightly then took out a vial "Dragon Spit as it's called. Take a sip and see what happens for you Sly. Perhaps you'll enjoy the taste of it. I know I do."

He looked at me suspicious taking the vial from me. He opened it up and took a single sip of the content. He looked at me confused as he gave it back.

The second he handed it to me he immediately began coughing his head off. He collapsed to the floor wheezing and hacking. I smiled as I looked at him.

"Never had this fiery stuff before I guess?"

He got up looking at me with daggers before another coughing fit came upon him. I laughed at his suffering. I know it's wrong to have not told him about the first time you drink it but it was the best thing for him.

"What….(cough) is in….(cough)…that!"

I looked at the vials "Nightshade,"

He looked at me shocked the second the word left my lips "YOU POISONED ME!?"

I looked at him "No there is also Hemlock, Rattlesnake venom, and a touch of basil are in there. Also a special water known as Dragon's Silvia. You can only get it from these monks on Mt. Everest. The concoction is known as Dragon Spit and only certain people are allowed to take it from the monastery in a gallon."

He scowled looking about ready to kill me. I took a swig and set it back into my pocket.

"You're trying to kill me!"

"It's an Anti-body developer stupid."

"For what!?"

I sighed "Slender sickness as they call it from the mortal standpoint I believe. This one cures them all right where they stand. You can find several herbs to cure it but this one is the only one that lasts for a good ten years. The others will need to drink it to before we go and take on this threat."

He sighed getting up the coughing done "How many times have you drunk that concoction exactly kid if I could know?"

I smiled "This would be my eightieth vial."

He shook his head getting up "Why did you not tell me!"

I looked at him then the vial "Because I find it slightly fun to give it to people when they don't expect it to be nasty. Tell you what I let you give it to Bentley and Murray. But only let them drink a tiny bit of the stuff when they get it."

He scowled "Why?"

I looked at him for a moment then the vial smiling "Drinking too much can ignite your entire body on fire. You won't die or your body burn up but the pain isn't good and there is some damage such as temporary blindness lasting two days and the inability to speak for about five days."

He nodded "Alright perhaps you should give it to them."

He tilted his head slightly listening to something then nodded "I have to go talk to Bentley. He wants to talk to me about our next heist planned."

I nodded "Alright then get out of here. I'll watch your girlfriend for you while you're gone."

He nodded and left the room.

I sighed shaking my head. I should have told him the truth but I don't believe it would have been right at this moment.

_"Keeping secrets from the pity mortal as always my foolish opponent."_

I looked at Carmelita and saw her sitting up in the bed. Her eyes two black voids. I watched two tentacles appear behind her indicating Slenderman's present (Fact if you didn't know it look it up).

_"You should see by now that you cannot hope to win."_

I looked at her silent. She rose up floating in a meditative position her eyes still focused on me.

_"She will join me as will the other three that you doomed by giving them things to try and beat me. It will become your undoing and this world will become mine."_

I sighed taking out a blood red vial "Slendy I love how you always corrupt people while they are unconscious. But you always forget something important about the whole ordeal whenever you do something like that."

_"Oh really foolish human? What is that."_

He was cocky. That was a first but then again I was probably the only hunter on this world right now. I took the top off the vial.

"My family legacy which is what will destroy you."

I brought the vial to my lips and titled back drinking it. I put it back and focused. I looked at my hand seeing glowing veins on it. I looked at Carmelita smiling.

"I can Exorcist you out of anyone to wake them up from drugs instantly."

I lunged forward and grabbed her face. She let out a scream before collapsing backwards against the bed. I moved back as black streaks coursed into my wrists.

I watched them wrap around my hands until they vanished. I focused letting the effects finish. I smiled slightly then sat back down.

_"I hate you."_

I laughed at his final comment he had given. He always hated it when I did stuff like that to his proxies. Especially sent it blocked him for doing it again until they let him in and increased my own power stores to new limits.

(Carmelita's P.O.V.)

I opened my eyes and put a hand to my head. It felt like a bomb had gone off inside of it. I groaned slightly as I began sitting up.

"You alright?"

I looked to see the mysterious Excalibur Cain looking at me. His eyes still hidden beneath the hood. His lips didn't reveal any emotion.

I sighed leaning forward "I don't feel so good."

He watched me carefully. I felt my stomach turn and immediately ran to the bathroom. I got there barely hurling what little food was in my stomach into the bowl. I heard him let out a sigh in annoyance. I shook my head.

"Excuse me if I get sick."

"It's not you I'm angry at right now about that."

I went to the sink and took some mouth rinse to get rid of the taste in my mouth. I walked into the bedroom and looked at him.

"Sorry about that."

He looked toward me "Listen I have something important to tell you. Please sit on the bed for a moment and let me explain. It'll probably ruin your week or life."

I looked at him for a moment then sat down on the mattress "What is it?"

He sighed "Allow me to explain something. Slenderman has powers that extend far and wide in the world I come from that are known and a few that are unknown. But I've spent my life hunting his kind down right to the point of killing one of them. I developed my own sort of, powers so to speak. But he has a terrifying one that I can't completely stop until it's too late for the person to survive at all as they once did."

"Which is what?"

"He can turn people into things. Change them with time making them into his minions which are monsters in their own right which can eventually survive on their own. They can kill and do various other things. But the longer they are corrupted the more powerful they become and the more dangerous they are to be around."

I looked at him confused "What does this have to do with me."

He sighed "They all have a circle with an X through it somewhere that is clearly visible. Look at the back of your right paw."

I took a look and immediately paled. The mark was visible and had some blood coming out. I turned to him wondering what he would do.

"How long?"

"I don't know. Sometimes it can take years or a matter of hours."

I sighed "My life was so much simpler before this."

He smiled "Chasing after Sly Cooper was simple?"

"Yeah because I knew what I was dealing with when I was chasing after him. A thief that needed to be placed behind bars. But this being this, Slenderman you speak of. It doesn't sound like a mortal being like Cooper is. It sounds like something otherworldly."

"He is somewhat like that."

I looked at the mark then got up "Promise me you will not speak of this to anyone else! Cooper doesn't need to know about what is happening here."

He looked at me then raised his hand "Let me show you a secret I've been keeping."

He lifted the glove off revealing the proxy symbol same as my own. I moved forward slowly then scowled. Another symbol was surrounding it causing it to slowly vanish but keep it intact at the same time.

"Did he?"

"Yes he tried to do it to me when I was only starting out hoping it would work sent I had really no defense that he knew of. But when he did he discovered that I had a talent. A talent to use marks against particular individuals. He thought I would join but he was sadly mistaken when he discovered my own talents. Especially when I used it to fuse his own power into me to battle against him. That is why I'm kind of special against him and his kind."

I rose up "Keep this a secret for the time being."

"I have a price."

That didn't sound to promising "Which is."

"I must mark you with my pen to in a sense bind you."

"Where will I be marked and will it be painful."

"Right over the heart and no it won't be pleasant. Believe me these never are."

He revealed the eye of Horus as he called it "This will allow me to sense you when I give you a special mark especially when I invoke something upon my own. But the thing is you must agree to it or it will never work out like I desire."

I got up and sighed "Give me time."

"You have till sunset. After that I will use my own methods to attempt to slow it down so it will not consume your whole person."

I walked out the door leaving the mysterious child in the room.


	4. Corruption and Love

Chapter 4

Corruption and Love.

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Carmelita walked down the hall. She felt a little bit lost in her thought. All the events that were happening were unfolding too fast. She looked at her shock pistol and at least felt some familiarity with the weapon beside her.

As she walked down the hall a buzzing began filling her head. She slowed down feeling her head as it began feeling slightly off.

_"Cooper is a thief. He needs to be brought to justice immediately."_

She felt her mind clear looking around confused slightly.

"Carmelita are you alright?"

She turned to see Sly standing there. She sighed.

"I'm fine Sly. Just a little dizzy for a second nothing more."

_"You need to bring him down. He is at ease and is perfect to bring down sent he expects nothing to happen."_

She watched him walking away "Yeah he is too easy to catch." She thought "His gang doesn't suspect anything will go wrong and I wouldn't betray them right now."

She slowly reached for her shock pistol.

_"Yes take him out. He is a criminal and you are an officer of Interpol."_

She drew the gun and lined it up with Sly "Cooper!"

He turned and immediately raised his hands surprised "Carmelita!"

She moved forward "Hold it right there Ringtail!"

Sly looked at her moving forward a step "Carmelita what are you doing?"

She fired without hesitation. He dodged the blast immediately landing on the couch.

"What did I do?"

She fired again "Hold still Cooper!"

He rolled off getting up. He began running as she chased after him. He felt some electricity brush his fur coming close. The second he turned the corner she stood right there in front of him.

He raised his hands shocked. She scowled angrily.

"Your done now Cooper!"

The gun let out a high pitch whine. He looked at her shocked.

"I have to do something fast." He thought "She'll fry me in a second if I don't."

He looked around then leaped forward and kissed her. She immediately looked at him shocked as he held her close to him their lips locked. They remained close together getting more into it. She reached behind him as he ran a hand through her hair both of them savoring the moment. Sly felt something tear and looked down slightly and saw she had torn his shirt off. He looked at her surprised as she pulled him in again making out with the master thief.

She felt her heart pounding and her mind aching for more. Sly brought her closer as close as he could get her gently lifting her left leg upwards. She slowly reached to his head and took off his hat. He looked at her as she put it on smiling.

"My Inspector Fox you certainly have changed a bit."

"Don't say you're not enjoying this?"

He smiled making her laugh. She spun the hat and began walking away.

"Come back here with my hat."

"You'll have to catch me first Sly."

She took off with his hat running down the hall. Sly smiled following after her his heart racing with anticipation of what may come.


End file.
